criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pushing Your Luck/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Daisy: Nicole Webb, you tried to drive us away, but the truth is you were the one who killed Venus Sosa! Nicole: Oh I see, you're mad at the time limit I gave you so your falsely accusing me of the murder. Sorry, but you're wrong. Sonia: Its no false accusation Miss Webb, we have the shrimp cocktail you left when you broke Venus' handcuffs. Nicole: I'm not the only person to partake in a nice shrimp cocktail, that can hardly be considered evidence. Daisy: And the morse code message you received to deal with Venus can't be considered evidence either? Nicole: This is getting ridiculous! If you're not gonna stop these baseless accusations then I have no choice but to- Sonia: Stop with your threats! We found the coins from the slot machine you bashed her head against, with traces of your lipstick. Sonia: Its over Nicole, we have you dead to rights! Nicole: ...... Nicole: Damn it, to think I got caught after all this time! Sonia: So you admit it, you killed Venus? Nicole: Yes I did, I needed to set an example to the others. Daisy: The others? So you ARE working with the black market? Nicole: Indeed I am, I've been working with them for 10 long years, almost since the beginning of the market's operations. Nicole: I was tasked with overlooking this casino as a meeting place for the black market and its dealings, as well as harboring the occasional fugitive like Miss Sosa. Nicole: But the Conductor was getting concerned with all the associates behind bars and thought they'd start talking. Nicole: So he ordered me to execute the latest fugitive, regardless if they were helpful to the market or not. Frankly I didn't care who it was, she meant nothing to me anyway. Nicole: When Miss Sosa arrived, I gathered everyone for a meeting and made an example of her by smashing her into the slot machine. Now they know what will happen if we catch them talking. Daisy: Well ironically enough now you'll have to watch your back, because we've got plenty of questions to ask you. Sonia: But first, Judge Blackwell has a few words for you. Nicole Webb, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Nicole Webb, you're charged with the murder of Venus Sosa and for your affiliation to the Warrenville Black Market. How do you plead? Nicole: Guilty to the law, but I had my orders. And soon enough those will be the laws around this city. Judge Blackwell: Is that a threat Miss Webb? Nicole: Call it a warning to everyone unprepared for the future. Nicole: The market will take over this city, and then these laws will be written out. Anyone who opposes us or speaks out against us shall perish. That is all I have to say. Judge Blackwell: That day will never come, the dredges of society like yourself is what makes this city so crime-filled. And as long as I remain a judge, the likes of you will NEVER come to power! Judge Blackwell: And as such, given your seniority with the black market, I have no choice but to sentence you to life in prison in solitary confinement! Nicole: Fine, I didn't intend to tell you anything for a shorter sentence anyway. Nicole: But don't think I intend to stay in prison for long, the end is coming, and you're on the chopping block . Nicole: Enjoy what's left of your life while you can, because you won't have it for much longer... Sonia: *shiver* Those last words sent quite the chill down my spine. Daisy: Nicole really must've had a lot of power within the market if she could just casually kill someone and not feel sorry about it. Daisy: And if we let that behavior become the norm, then all hell will break loose! And that's if we can keep this contained in Warrenville. Sonia: Agreed, but at least we have one less thing to worry about. Sonia: Now we can get back to our work on dismantling the market and capturing The Phantom! Sonia: Let's hurry back, I could really use a break from all this work. Killer is Dead (3/6) Category:Dialogues